


ayy, gettin' old (they doubted us)

by milkienns



Series: where we sang songs with all our childhood friends [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Gen, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkienns/pseuds/milkienns
Summary: technoblade's been in the underground industry for a long time.sometimes, he forgets what it's like to be new to the whole jazz.===song inspired: what's up danger - blackway & black caviar
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: where we sang songs with all our childhood friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990606
Comments: 7
Kudos: 272





	ayy, gettin' old (they doubted us)

"this feels wrong, so wrong. i feel dirty, technoblade."

"to be fair, i'd be more surprised if you didn't for you, my friend, are caked in blood." techno huffed out a humorless laugh when tommy sent him a disdained glare, "you'll get used to it sooner or later."

"technoblade, we just murdered a man!" tommy exclaimed in disgust, feeling the bile rush up to his throat as he stared down at the messy corpse of what was once an informant that had tried to charge them with false information, "he was- we were- oh god... we didn't have to kill him!"

tommy couldn't breathe, every breath felt like a chore and a chain had wrapped themselves around his chest in a vice-like grip. he didn't even know the guy's name. shit, what was it again? wasn't it scott-

"sometimes the ends just justify the means." techno said to him with a dismissive shrug, "killing him would stop him from leaking our information. it delves less justice and more on efficiency though. it's a philosophy we follow most of the time."

"but killing him?!" tommy choked up a sob, trying to will his hands to stop shaking, "he didn't deserve this, technoblade."

"remember who we are tommy, remember who he was." techno chastised calmly, wiping the blood off his katana with his clean white cloth, staining the fabric with crimson, "none of us are exactly innocent here. so i say he should've seen it coming."

bringing the now clean blade up to tommy's chin, dark maroon eyes stared straight into his bright blue ones. "if you keep acting up like that tommy, you might end up like scott right here one day."

tommy visibly gulped as he nervously looked down at the blade. techno didn't miss how his eyes seemed to flicker to the corpse for a split second, obviously terrified at the thought of dying. it was another reminder that tommy was new to all of this. a reminder that he was far too young to be in something as dangerous as the mafia.

life in the mafia is never easy. tommy should know this before it becomes his end.

"come on, we need to contact the cleanup crew before he spoils. maybe get you cleaned up too," techno huffed as he turned his heel to walk out the way, returning the blade back to it's sheath. he pretended not to notice the way tommy's knees seemed to buckle as soon as he turned his back on him.

tommy wasn't wrong in his initial thought.

this line of work was indeed very dirty, it was almost impossible to get out of it without a little stain on your hands. if you can get out alive at all that is.

his sensei had told him once that the only way out of this shithole was death. because that little stain will haunt you for the rest of your life, psychologically, literally, or maybe even both if you aren't lucky.

once you're marked, you can't be guaranteed safety ever again, especially if you have caught the attention of one of the bigger leagues. you'd have a target on your back, a bounty over your head, and a habit of constantly looking over your shoulders every few seconds.

and techno...

techno is more than just marked, more than just stained.

he is drowning in filth. he had been stained the second he turned 13, and his body count has been piling up since then.

he had been born into this line of work, initially being sold as a slave. he had to fight tooth and nail to be where he is now, working from the bottom to the top.

tommy was born into this line of work, but he was different from techno. see, techno had a choice at the start, and he chose to take the bloody path under the wing of his sensei.

tommy was thrusted into this place without much of a choice given. being the son of one of the big dogs of the underground, tommy had his future written in blood red and there was nothing he could do about it.

at the ripe age of 15, tommy found himself squirming under the scrutinizing eyes of the mafia, all of whom expect him to carry the foundation of the sbi with perfection.

techno stood next to philza, the godfather of the mafia and father of tommy, and sighed quietly to himself.

"the boy isn't cut out for this type of stuff, phil." techno found himself whispering to the blonde man beside him who looked back at his right-hand man with a frown.

"i know techno. i wish i didn't have to put him through this too."

the first time technoblade ever properly talked with tommy was when phil had asked him to train his son in sword fighting.

sword fighting was outdated in their modern society of course but techno found solace in the old techniques and had been quite the figure in sword fighting in the mafia. it also worked well on stealth missions and seeing the face of nerds who couldn't believe the cause of their deaths was something out of their era.

tommy had gotten braver since the first day he had been in the sleepy boys mafia. stance wider to make himself look bigger (which, to be fair, he didn't have to since he was already pretty tall for his age) and his face was settled on a determined look on his face.

techno had no doubt the younger had been subjected to some stern training before facing techno, quite possibly shaping the once nervous boy into a much fiercer one today. so maybe phil was right in the sense that maybe tommy needed to get used to the field first.

except, that thought was quickly proven false the moment they started their mock battle.

sure, the boy's form was stable. a little wonky, but still formidable enough for a beginner.

but techno sees the way tommy seemed to hesitate ever so slightly when he notices an opening techno left for him to strike. he notices the way tommy seems to lean more on defensive strikes than actual offense. he notices the way tommy doesn't seem to strike for the kill.

the boy is hesitant, almost as if he is _afraid_ to kill.

for some reason, that thought irked him more than it should.

with a particular forceful shove on his blade against tommy's, he watched as the boy tumbled onto his back with a loud yelp and immediately thrusted his blade right next to the younger's head.

tommy gaped in horror at the sight of the sword inches away from his face before looking up at techno, "what the fuck?!" he sputtered out, trying to hide the fact that all strength had seeped out of him in terror.

"stop. hesitating." techno growled, glaring at the blonde.

tommy stared, wide-eyed as techno got up and walked away. neither of them gave phil a good report that day, and thankfully the blonde didn't ask for one.

despite all efforts of keeping the boy at arm's length, techno begrudgingly admits that maybe the younger blonde grew on him just a tad bit.

enough for tommy to feel comfortable enough to approach techno and tease him for everything, enough for tommy to give him a nickname and shoot him large grins, enough for him to let his guard down around the younger.

he doesn't seem to be the only one who feels that way as it seems.

"he's so annoying." wilbur soot chuckled lightly to himself. the warm smile plastered onto his face erased the venom of his words as he watched tommy and tubbo, another young boy who is more than skilled when it comes to hacking, argue over something about women.

"he's going to get himself killed if he keeps acting like that." techno snorts in reply, ignoring the way wilbur looks at him with a smile.

"ah, so you do care for the kid. to be fair, he does seem to look up to you like an older brother." wilbur giggled to himself, bits of insanity lacing itself into it almost naturally.

techno had long since learned to block it out.

"wilbur, i want you to look at me in the eye and tell me where the hell you see an older brother." techno deadpans as he crosses his arms to stop them from reaching for his sword tied to his belt.

"everyone's looking for a little light in this shitty place, techno. if tommy decides to find it in you, then so be it." wilbur replies instead with a casual wave of his arm when tommy and tubbo seemed to finish arguing and had finally spotted them, "they're kids, technoblade, let them have something to hope for before reality sucker punches them tits up."

techno stayed silent as he contemplated the brunette's words and hates how he can't think of a retort to it.

techno let out a low growl, a cuss on the tip of his tongue, barely held back by the last strings of self-restraint he has.

of course the one second they let their guard down, they would get ambushed by another mafia. they were probably here to avenge scott.

more than half of them weren't around because wilbur had whisked them away to help him with some drug transport. philza was out on some meeting with a different mafia, leaving techno in charge.

techno didn't want to fail the older, but it was hard to defend the place when he was short on manpower. that doesn't mean he isn't willing to try though.

"i want you to stay here and call back wilbur." techno ordered, catching the attention of fundy, the ginger in the middle of helping eret back onto his feet after the taller was shot in the shoulder by an enemy, "we're gonna want to corner them when they think they have the upper hand."

"don't they have the upper hand already-" eret interjected only to be cut off by techno.

"wilbur only went to our warehouse one city over, he'd be able to make it in time if he tried."

the two men nodded in understanding, fundy fumbling his pocket for his burner phone to call the british man while also securing the wound on eret's shoulder. techno decided he trusted them enough to fill wilbur in on everything.

he had to find two missing minors before the worse happens to them. he didn't want to have the kids bite the dust under his supervision, phil would have his head if that happened.

at the end of the day, his actual mission as philza's right-hand man was to ensure the safety of the heir of the mafia.

it wasn't hard to locate the two missing kids when there was loud yelling and crying heard from one of the larger storage rooms in the wing. leaning against the wall next to the entrance and sneaking a peek inside, he gritted his teeth in irritation at the sight of three men cornering tommy and tubbo.

tommy appears conflicted, his only weapon being a short sword as his gun was left lying uselessly on the floor behind the men. it was probably knocked out of his hand when they were being forced into the room.

eyes glinting darkly, techno made quick work on sneaking up behind the two. his blade shined under the dim lighting for a split second before it cut through the bodies of the two men as if they were ragdolls. without hesitation, he quickly grabbed the gun lying on the ground and charged at the third man just as he turned around and pulling the trigger and sending a bullet straight into the chest as he glared into the surprised man's eyes.

with a final choked noise of surprise, three thuds echoed through the room followed by tommy's surprised yell and tubbo's cries.

giving them a once over from where he's standing, techno's shoulders sag down in relief when he realizes that neither of them are sporting anything life-threatening, other than a bruise or two.

instead of reassuring the two, techno opted for a different set of words.

"you hesitated. again." techno stated, looking straight at tommy, "i've told you this before, tommy. that hesitation will get you killed one day."

maybe he should've felt bad when the blonde flinched and looked down at the ground, his grip on his short sword tight enough to make his knuckles turn white.

tubbo looked like he wanted to say something there, conflicted between keeping quiet and defending his best friend.

maybe he should add something to cheer him a bit, a nicer side of techno's brain thought, maybe make it up to them with some treats or less training time.

but the thought quickly left his mind when he remembered that, right, they were in the middle of being attacked.

"it's a shame to see you two still alive, but we need to get going before wilbur can say i'm a terrible housekeeper." techno joked drily as he turned around to go and see if there were any survivors, ignoring the surprised laugh tubbo let out and tommy's dignified whines.

thankfully, it all ended better than initially expected. fundy was able to get in contact with wilbur and the british man came charging back full speed in the nick of time.

they aren't with their losses though, with at least a fraction of their men murdered and killed. philza is in his office dealing with tons upon tons of phone calls with other allied gangs like the esymphia and the idots, demanding to find the gang responsible for their attack.

techno decided he'll just let philza handle this. he's currently in the infirmary getting his arm bandaged up after an enemy managed to get a lucky shot at it. techno had barely registered the pain as he was running on pure adrenaline at that time.

maybe he needs more training to fix that carelessness?

to be fair though, it was initially aimed at his head. he just saw it coming and raised his arm to block the shot and killed the guy after. so in a way, it was partially successful?

techno gave a nod of acknowledgment when tommy settled himself next to where he was sitting on his bed. niki had gone off to go see if fundy had any injuries he was hiding a few minutes before. techno can never understand how can someone not fear guns and death but still be deathly afraid of needles and doctors.

"hey, big man." tommy started, looking down at his hands, once clean and soft looking but now rough and sporting scars, "can i ask you a question?"

"that's already a question, tommy." techno chuckled while tommy groaned in irritation.

"i'm just kidding, what do you want?"

"what was ... what was it like when you got your first kill?"

raising a curious brow, techno hummed in thought, "i'm gonna be honest, i was worried for a second that you were gonna ask me about some girl problem." he joked, smiling at the sight of tommy turning red and sputtering out an embarrassed "shut the fuck up"

"my first kill..." god, it was so long ago wasn't it, "i hate to say it, but it was a collaborated kill."

"i know i know, _the_ technoblade's first kill was a collaborated kill? what a joke!" techno let out a harsh sarcastic laugh but continued before tommy could cut in, "we were in an orphanage. a bunch of bad apples was what the headmistress called us but we had a cooler name, of course, we called ourselves sky warriors."

"our first kill was the nanny that always hit us whenever we did something wrong. we poured some chlorine into her tea and switched out her medicine with some other pill we found in the medicine cabinet." techno retold, finding himself smiling despite the grim tale, "it was pretty funny watching her choke on her own spit and glare at us when she realized what we've done."

"' _damn all of you to hell!_ ' is what she yelled before she collapsed onto the floor, ' _little devils, the lot of you!!_ ' and we laughed because she's not wrong now, is she?"

tommy stayed silence. whether it was shocked horror or morbid interest wasn't hard to tell at all.

"after that, we scattered. piled out of the orphanage like the rats in ratatouille before anyone realized what happened and called the authorities." techno continued with a huffed laugh, "i found sensei who trained me to be the man i am today, and i'm sure the others are still running around out there somewhere too."

this must be the first time he's ever revealed his past to anyone who wasn't wilbur or philza, but he supposes he trusts tommy enough to share a piece of himself with. speaking of, the usually boisterous boy is unusually quiet right now.

"look, tommy," techno sighed, "if you're here to find some solace or emotional reassurance, then i don't know what else to tell you other than you have a terrible sense of judgment."

tommy, finally, responds with a snort, "you don't think i don't know that big man? what if i just wanted to weasel out some information on you?"

"then you are doing a terrible job at it." techno supplies blandly because he knows that isn't true. the blonde is pathetically easy to read, "there's a reason philza doesn't let you near the interrogation rooms."

"that's because you don't clean up after yourself!" tommy retorts with a stubbornly childish glare, "you are dirty! dirty, dirty, dirty!"

well, they've already established that before, now haven't they?

"someone's gotta do the dirty work around here," techno replies with a grim smile, "i feel like you're thankful it doesn't have to be you."

techno shakes his head when tommy opens his mouth to respond, "no, you won't get it. not yet, anyways. just say ignorant for now."

tommy purses his lips, unsatisfied with what he's told but doesn't thread further as he released an annoyed huff, "fine, whatever. i'm gonna go find big hack and see what he's up to."

"sure." techno said simply, even though it's clear tommy doesn't care about what he says anymore as he hops off the infirmary bed and walks out of the wing.

techno raises an eyebrow when wilbur comes in, a few seconds after tommy disappeared from view, with a sly grin on his face. one that immediately puts techno on edge.

"that boy really has wormed his way into your soft spot, huh, technoblade?" wilbur hums as he takes tommy's former spot on the bed beside him, "didn't it take you- what? 2 years? to trust me and philza with any information about your past? and it took tommy less than a year for you to spill."

techno shrugged dismissively, "he's a kid. you and phil are grown men with connections i probably don't know all about yet."

wilbur scoffs in disbelief, "please, as if your paranoid ass didn't do 10 years worth of research on our asses before you joined our mafia."

"nothing you can prove."

"i guess he is like a little brother to us though. an annoying, loud little brother." wilbur thought out loud, more to them both than techno and techno hated how he couldn't disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> mafia au pog? :]  
> consider this as a late halloween's gift because i have been writing this for a while now lol
> 
> i'm a slow artist and writer apparently hehehe
> 
> anyways, the friendship theme i thought of here is the brotherly protectiveness of having to watch over someone


End file.
